Fireside Tales
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Welcome to my lovely little collection of Beyblade drabbles. Please read, review, & suggest! Drabble 30: Sketch In which Rei discovers Kai is actually good at something- artistic?
1. Card

I have yet to see any Beyblade drabbles up. So here is my soon-to-be collection. Only one here right now. But I generally take requests! So read, review, and tell me what drabbles you wanna see. Isn't that simple? And I'll mention anything important (like if there's yaoi or something) at the top of every chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. That's why it's FANfiction.

**Card**-- in which Rei receives an unsigned birthday card

Two days before his birthday, Rei received a card. It had been awhile since the Bladebreakers had gone their separate ways, but Rei wasn't surprised to see the card. Or at least he wasn't until he opened it. There inside he found a neatly lettered, handwritten note, a phone number and a photograph of the team, but no name.

"This will probably find you early, but I couldn't help worrying I'd forget. So I sent it anyway. This photo was your favorite, that's what you always said. And I'm glad that you were there, to help me keep my head. Those three would surely have driven me crazy, if you hadn't stayed. I'm sorry I was such a jerk, all along the way. Give me a call if you ever feel like it. Happy birthday Rei."

It wasn't signed at all, but it didn't need to be. Rei knew anyway, who had sent the card. Every little thing gave it away. Kenny's were usually computer made, this one was written. The handwriting was much too neat for Tyson and the card itself was storebought. Max liked to make his own.

Rei looked at the picture and smiled. It really was his favorite, but he didn't already have a copy. He'd have to get a frame for it.

'But next time,' Rei thought to himself, 'sign your name Kai. It's nice to see it, even when I know it's from you.'

owari

The drabble is complete. And I mean it people, send me requests. I can't guarantee I'l get to all of 'em, but I'll try. And sometimes even a single little word can get me started on a drabble, so if you don't have any other ideas, send me a word. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll post more later. Ciao.


	2. Kitty

Because I'm crazy enough to put these two in a room together, and Rei "had to go out of town". Sure Rei.

**Kitty** -- Kai and a little kitty

Kai sat and eyed the little ball of fluff. The only reason the little thing was even there was because Rei had asked Kai to watch her, and Kai had come to find it _increasingly_ difficult to tell Rei 'no'. And so the great Kai Hiwatari was reduced to _kitten-sitting_ because Rei couldn't take the little rascal with him.

Why Kai? Because Max was out of town, Rei didn't trust Tyson with his kitten, and Kenny was usually with Tyson. That and Rei trusted Kai the most anyway, even with a little bitty, teeny bundle of fur.

Kai and little bitty, teeny bundles of fur didn't usually mix well. For that matter, Kai and anything with fur didn't usually mix well. Kai much preferred birds. Rei knew that. But Rei also knew how to get Kai to do just about anything.

Damn nekojin. Him and his little calico bit of fuzz. What was the kitten's name again? Oh right, "Nekomi". Well, whatever Rei wanted to call her. Nekomi jumped into Kai's lap and curled up. He moved to pick her up and put her back on the floor, but stopped. She was so _soft_. She mewled.

'Okay,' he decided. She could stay on his lap, but only for a little while.

owari

Cu-ute. Kai and a widdle bitty kitten. What was Rei thinking?

**aw, how am I supposed to do review responses when nobody reviews? oh well, maybe this time...**


	3. Attention

'Nother Beyblade drabble. You'll probably notice later that I like the Majestics a lot. To be honest, I was (and am) very nervous about putting this one up. Don't know why though.

**A reviewer! **_(tackle-glomps **Mika**) _Thankies so, so much! I was just getting ready to give up on this thing. You rock!

**Attention**--could be shounen-ai, if you want

Robert nearly fell off his chair in surprise when his book was snapped shut and wrenched from his hand. He looked up in time to see Johnny walking, or rather _stalking_ Robert decided, away down the hall with said book in hand. Robert sighed. Johnny had be doing that quite a lot lately. Why, exactly, Robert wasn't sure. And the others weren't being much help...

"He thinks you read too much," Oliver had told him.

To which Enrique had added, "pay attention to something else once in awhile."

Robert was sure that they weren't telling him _everything_. But apparently he was supposed to figure this out himself. Quit reading so much and pay more attention he understood, but pay more attention to _what_? Unless...

Pay attention to _Johnny_, perhaps? The more Robert thought about that, the more sense it made. After all, how many times had Johnny abducted one of his books this month alone? Upwards of twenty, certainly. Quite a few really. His reading seldom bothered Oliver or Enrique, but Johnny just couldn't seem to stand it. And always taking the book? Removing the distraction, of course.

Robert sighed again and got up, wondering where Johnny had gone.

owari

Meh. Could be Johnny/Robert if you want, could just be a friendship drabble. Whichever you prefer. Drabble ideas anyone?


	4. Spring

An Oliver drabble. 'Cause I think he'd like the first day of spring... 

**Spring** -- Oliver in a park on the first day of spring 

Oliver sat on a bench in the park, by a small pond, watching the ducks. And knowing full well that he was being watched himself. But no matter how many scenarios he went through, it didn't make sense. For the life of him he just could not figure out why Enrique was leaning against a tree watching _him_. 

Certainly Enrique couldn't possibly find him so interesting. So why even think about it? Because it was the first day of spring and, naturally, there were couples _everywhere_. It was seriously beginning to annoy Oliver. He was from Paris of all places, the "city of love", and love was beginning to get on his nerves. Safe to say _something_ wasn't right. 

The problem lay in the fact that Enrique actually _was_ watching him. He liked Enrique. Maybe more than that. He'd realized it a while ago, known it for months now. And now Enrique was starting to act interested in him. Oliver finally smiled softly to himself. If Enrique _was_ interested, then maybe, just maybe, this year spring wouldn't be so bad. 

owari 

**Mika:** HOORAY! Another Johnny/Robert fan! They _are_ cute together. (I also like Oliver/Enrique, Kai/Rei, and Tala/Bryan) Both couples from the Majestics seriously need some love, but Johnny and Robert need more than Oliver and Enrique do. At least Oliver and Enrique have a _couple_ fics. (even if they are _incredibly_ few) _grumbles about lack of Majestics in the romance category._ And Johnny would -so- NOT go for Kai! Geez people. 


	5. Surprise

More Johnny/Robert. Why? Because they NEED love dammit! 

**Surprise** -- Robert catches Johnny doing...something

"Such a pretty girl. Just the loveliest little dear, aren't you?"

Robert stopped short. Had that really been-? He was sure the voice was Johnny's, but it didn't sound like anything Johnny would ever say. Robert hazarded a glance around the corner.

"Oh, hold still now you silly thing."

Robert couldn't help but smile. There was Johnny all right, talking to a a dainty little mare as he gently brushed her dapple grey coat. That was a surprise for Robert. It was difficult to find _anything_ Johnny liked doing, but he seemed to be enjoying himself with the grey mare.

"There's a good girl. You like that, don't you?"

The mare was new here, and had been acting very nervously since she'd arrived. But, surprise again, she was calm under the present activity. Her ears flicked back and forth in time with Johnny's voice. The rest of her was still, content in the moment. The two seemed at ease with each other.

Well then, and Robert shook his head, he'd just have to call and surprise her owner. He had agreed to keep her until the man could find someone to buy her. Had tried to get Robert to buy her even. He'd refused. But now...

He didn't see Johnny happy very often, no one did. But if that little dapple grey mare was all it took, then there was no way Robert could thing of to let her leave without feeling guilty. She'd just have to stay.

All the more proof that, and it would surprise numerous people, though not Oliver, Robert would do just about anything to see Johnny happy. Except, he reminded himself, Johnny didn't have to know that...

owari

New reviewers, hooray! **Mika** is no longer alone...

**SolitaireAikanaro:** Thankies for reviewing. Cute, and fun to write. I love Oliver too. How could anyone not? Of course there shall be more Oliver. And there will be Tala too. All in due time. Meaning, when I find the time.

**DarkMage1313:** Hooray for Johnny/Robert! Look. (points up) More! Most anime series I have at least one guy/girl pairing. Most does not include Beyblade for some reason. All my pairings here are yaoi. (and occasionally one yuri, _very_ rarely)

Johnny/Kai disturbs me. Kenny/Bryan would definitely disturb me too. But what I find _downright absolutely **sick**_ is when people do Majestics/Dark Bladers. UGH!

Bryan/Tala is one of my faves. (along w/ Kai/Rei, Oliver/Enrique, & Tyson/Max) It will show up. Eventually. When I find the time. Thankies for your review.


	6. Reason

This drabble is Enrique's side to "Spring." Just thought I'd mention that. 

**Reason **--Enrique

So who needs a reason? To fall in love that is. All the time he'd spent skirt-chasing, girl-chasing, it hadn't occurred to him that he could fall in love with someone he already knew. Or that they might possibly love him back. It had just kind of...snuck up on him. Pounced almost.

And _that_ was why Enrique Giancarlo found himself watching his best friend from a distance one day in early spring. Oliver was sitting on a bench by the pond, apparently watching the ducks swim lazily back and forth. Once in a while he would glance up at the other people in the park. Couples mostly. Oliver didn't seem to like that fact. It showed in his eyes.

What bugged Enrique was, why _that_ bothered Oliver. He should be perfectly used to couples. And yet those violet eyes were filled with some signs of disgust and...was that, jealousy? But why...? Maybe...

Maybe Oliver was sick of being single? That would be great, if Enrique had the nerve to do anything about it. He slumped bakc against the tree. It was going to be a long spring...

owari

**SolitaireAikanaro: **Not really Oliver this time, but Enrique thinking about (and watching) Oliver. Hmm...


	7. Skirt

I've been so afraid to put this one up for fear of scaring readers off. There's crossdressing. If you don't like it, please don't read it. But please don't leave.

I have NO friggin' idea where this one came from at all. Um, if you don't like crossdressing, don't read this one, 'cause I'm not gonna respond to flames if you just don't like the subject. You have been warned. There are other drabbles here. Feel free to read them instead.

**Skirt** -- in which there is crossdressing

He turned slowly in front of the mirror, admiring the outfit. A simple white blouse with a long, pale lavender skirt and a matching vest. He always made sure no one was home before putting it on, and he didn't dare wear it outside of his room. He hated to consider what the others would think, but at the same time, he didn't care. He adored the outfit all the same.

Still, what would they think? He smiled softly. Enrique might actually like it. He doubted that considerably, but you never knew with that nut. Robert most likely wouldn't take it very well. He sighed. Who was he trying to kid? Robert wouldn't take it well at all. And Johnny? Hmm... Hard to tell really.

But it didn't matter what they _would _think, as long as they never caught him. He didn't have to know how they'd take it. They'd never find out, not if he could help it. Although, and he just had to admit this to himself, thinking about the possibilities for Enrique's reaction _was_ fun. After all, the Italian found it amusing to tell Oliver just how much like a girl he actually looked.

Yes, it might well be interesting to answer the door in the skirt when he knew it was Enrique on the other side. Just to see his reaction. And if he fainted, go change quickly and pretend not to have any idea what he was talking about when he came to. Oliver suppressed a laugh. That just might be fun. And he just might do it too. It would be nice, not to have to hide it all the time. He did, after all, like wearing the skirt.

owari

Wouldn't Oliver look just so pretty in a pale lavender skirt with a white blouse? I think so. So, those of you who read it (if any of you did) did you like? Should I have a follow up where he gets caught? If so... Who would catch him? How would they react? Go ahead and tell me please. I'd love to know...

**me!o yay: **Yes, that's basically what drabble means. And I like your ideas. I'll certainly try to get them up. Feel free to send in more.

**SolitaireAikanaro:** Oliver is good. Oliver/Enrique is wonderful. (In my mind anyway)

It's a drabble. It's s'posed to be short.Technical definition says it should be 100 words or less, but around here, we use it to mean really short stories.

I have no idea how many I'll do. Probably until I run out of ideas...

You're such a faithful reviewer! Thankies.


	8. Question

This was a request. Sorry if it's not very good, but Tala/Kai's not exactly high on my list... 

**Question** -- Tala/Kai kinda vague

Tala wanted to ask, he really did. But he had recently developed a tendency to freeze up when Kai was around. He managed not to show it around the others, but they weren't here right now, adn Tala still found it difficult to approach the elder. But that didn't mean he wouldn't anyway.

"Kai?"

Kai turned to face him, wondering to himself what Tala could want.

"Yeah, Tal?"

Tala hesitated a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kai gave him a slight smile.

"I think you just did, but ask me another anyway."

Tala very nearly blushed, cursing internally for putting himself in a position for that old trick.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Kai was slightly taken aback by the question. He didn't think anyone missed him when he was gone.

"Yeah, but I'll be back in a couple weeks."

"Oh."

Tala sighed. He should've known. Kai was a wanderer, and never stayed in any one place long anymore.

Meanwhile, Kai was a bit startled by Tala's reaction. The other boy was being awfully quiet. Suddenly an idea clicked in Kai's mind.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Tala asked sullenly.

"You wanna come with me?"

Tala gaped. He'd never expected that. Kai usually wandered about alone.

"Can I really?"

Kai smiled.

"Sure. If you want."

Tala shook his head, wondering how Kai could possibly think he wouldn't want to go with him.

"Of course I do. I just never thought you'd ask."

"C'mon then, let's go."

owari

Uh, yeah. Ending sucked. Oh well. It was a request. Kai/Tala's not really my thing. But hey, I tried.

**StarlightPhoenix: **Do the first two need more closure? Hmm...Nobody else has mentioned it. We'll have to see...

Hooray for Johnny/Robert. Here's your Kai/Tala. Sorry it's not very good.

Yes, I like the Majestics. That and I seem to write better from the POV of more (even slightly, but it depends) obscure characters. I'll try to write somebody else for a while...

**Chibi Amo: **You liked it? And here I was afraid to put that one up. I've read a number of drabble series, and I hadn't seen any for Beyblade at the time, and I'm not so good with longer fics (I'm a -very- sporadic updater) so I write drabbles. I'm glad you like them.

**BrooklynKai2damax: **I like to write drabbles. They're a blast. And I would love to fill your request, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm assuming Brooklyn is in either V-force or G-rev. I'm afraid I've only seen up through about 10 episodes of V-force. After that, I'm clueless. If you would like to request something else, I'll put it at the top of my to-do list. But thanks for reading/reviewing:)

**me!o yay**: There's nothing wrong with "slow."

Yeah, Oliver is feminine. That's what that was based off of. I was so afraid to post "Skirt," but it's gotten nothing but positive reviews so far. Guess I was afraid of nothing.

Girls-only-sleepover-in-process-of-being-crashed-when-fire-starts. Wow. That's a doozy. But I'm not sure I know enough Beyblade girls for a girls-only-sleepover. But I guess ittechnically only takes two to make a sleepover. Hmm...


	9. Blizzard

Written on a spur of the moment kind of thing at 12:17 a.m. The word just clicked in my head. Enjoy. 

Dedicated to _(now I know that somebody wanted a Bryan/Tala...ah here we go)_ **DarkMage1313**.

**Blizzard** -- Tala/Bryan. In a blizzard. Slightly grouchy Tala.

Tala felt the bed shift beside him and groaned. Was it time to get up already?

"Bry?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep Tala. No one's going to be out today."

"What d'ya mean Bry?" Tala mumbled sleepily.

"There's a blizzard outside Tal. It's gotta be two feet deep already. And it doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon, so just go back to sleep. But first," Bryan paused, half-glaring down at the redhead, "move over."

Tala grumbled something and didn't budge.

"What was that?"

"I said," and Tala finally looked up at Bryan, "this would be the perfect opportunity to try sleeping in your own room. You know, the one across the hall?"

"You're awful grouchy this morning."

"What time is it?"

Bryan glanced at the clock, "about six a.m."

"There's your reason. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"No."

Tala sighed half-heartedly. Somehow, he knew where this was going.

"If I let you back in bed will you shut it and go back to sleep?"

There was a pause which Tala took as Bryan considering his offer.

"Alright."

Well it was about time. And Bryan wondered why Tala was grumpy. Waking him up at six. Just too damn early. Bloody unholy hours of the morning. Hmph.

Tala stirred enough to make room on the bed for Bryan. If he had every right and excuse to sleep late, he was most certainly going to. Just because his boyfriend and lover was an early riser, didn't mean he had to be. Although it was nice to have something (someone) warm to snuggle up to under the covers when there was nowhere to go, and no reason to go anywhere.

That was why blizzards were Tala's favorite type of weather. Because Bryan didn't have anywhere to go either. Which meant that Tala could snuggle. And Bryan knows, Tala just loved to snuggle. Between the blizzard & his boyfriend, Bryan would be lucky to get out of bed before noon. Not that he minded so much. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with blizzards, not when you put it that way.

owari

Okay, very lame ending. But it's done. And I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy with other stuff. Add writer's block to that and, well, yeah. Excuses. Okay, reviews then.

**Linkin Fantasy: **There shall be more Kai/Rei. Just as soon as I'm inspired. I love them so. And Nekomi (the kitten) shall return to haunt Kai further, I'm sure.

Define 'something longer.' I have a couple other Beyblade fics. Actual chapter fics at that. But only one is complete. I have writer's block on a lot of things. Check my bio. I'm sure you'll find them. "For Better or Worse" "In The End" and others. And many thanks for your review.

**SolitaireAikanaro:** I had to put Oliver in a skirt. It had to be done. I'm having trouble believing it hasn't been done already. I mean seriously, I think he'd look good in a skirt.

How do you think the other Majestics would react? I do want to have one of them catch him, if not all three. But I'm not sure how they should react. Especially Johnny. Although the yaoi fangirl in me just screams Oliver/Enrique.

Feel free to kill the word "cute" as much as you like. I think I've killed it writing these.

Tala/Bryan fan myself. Kai belongs to Rei in my world. But I try to do reasonable requests when I can.But if anyone _ever_ asks me to do a DarkBlader/Majestic pairing, they're getting turned down.I'll likely _attempt_ anything else, but not that.

Unsure Tala is cute. Grouchy Tala is fun to write. I'd love to watch G Rev. I've seen a few pictures of Brooklyn though. He's cute.And I'm rambling. Thanks for your reviews.


	10. December 1st

I'm going to do a Christmas thing. One drabble a day from today through December 25th. This is my _Countdown to Christmas _readers!

**December 1st -- Kai & Rei **

He'd found Kai staring out the window in the den and sat down beside him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's snowing."

Rei waited.

"I hate snow."

"Why?"

Kai sighed and sat back against the couch.

"Because it reminds me of Russia, which is covered in it."

And Russia reminded him of the abbey, of course. That seemed a good enough reason for Rei. Bad memories were fine excuses for not liking something.

"Well, at least you don't hate Christmas, right?"

"Never really celebrated Christmas, to be honest."

"You never...well then, we'll just have to have a small Christmas party."

Kai gave him a look.

"No, now don't be that way. I said small. I'll stick to it."

The other sighed.

"All right. I guess. But small. Not many people. You know I don't like parties."

Rei nodded.

"I know, I know."

owari

Day one everybody. It'll never be the same person/people two days in a row, so it will be a different tone each day. Happy December!

**Lily of the Shadow: **I'm jealous of Bryan a bit myself. :) And there will be more Kai & the kitten eventually...

**party freak:** Of course there will be more Bryan/Tala. Isn't grouchy Tala adorable?

**Kyoki Hinote: **I don't have a single straight pairing in Beyblade myself. Will be more Kai/Rei. Don't like Tala/Kai either, but it was a request. _happily takes cookie_

**Winter-Rae:** Another Johnny/Robert fan! Nice to meet you. :) People that don't like yaoi and yuri better stay away from me...


	11. December 2nd

Almost didn't get this one in time for the second. But I got it.

**December 2nd -- Tala **

Tala griped to himself constantly, trying not to look out the window. It was whiter than Wolborg out there. And deep, and getting deeper.

It wasn't that Tala hated snow. Just that he hated the lack of color. The fact that Wolborg was white was okay. He wasn't _completely _white at least. Bryan tended to wonder out loud why Tala liked to wear colors, anything and nearly everything from pastels to darks to brights. He loved color, likely because too much of his life had been white.

Snow didn't hold a whole lot of meaning for him, like it did some people. It was just white, and cold, and wet. That was all. And he'd been around it entirely too long. If he didn't get out of here soon, he was surely going to lose any sanity he still had. Which got him thinking, maybe it was time to drag Bryan down to Japan to visit Kai. They hadn't seen him in a while. That sounded like a good plan to Tala. Provided he could find Bryan, of course.

owari

Short, not all that great, but it will have some completion. When I'm done, it will be one of twenty-five, and make more sense. But for now, tha's it.

**Kyoki Hinote: **Hershey bar! _glomps_ Thankies much, and I'm glad you liked it.


	12. December 3rd

I have to bring the Majestics in sometime, so I might as well do it today...

**December 3rd -- Robert & Johnny**

Robert glanced both ways several times before daring to venture outside. Winter was all right, he supposed, but it wasn't safe around here with the others visiting, particularly Johnny and Enrique. Which was proven when a snowball just narrowly missed him. He whipped around, chestnut eyes locking with violet.

"Johnny. What was _that_ for?"

The shorter teen grinned.

"Felt like it."

Robert glowered down at him.

"Aw, c'mon Rob, I didn't hit you anyway, so what's it matter?"

The other sighed.

"I guess it doesn't."

"It's December. Lighten up a little. This month's supposed to be fun."

Robert gave him a sideways glance.

"Don't give me that look. Just come on. It won't kill you to get in a snowball fight, and you might actually have fun."

"Meaning?"

Johnny gave him a sly smile.

"Meaning I know where Enrique and Oliver are. Let's go ambush 'em. Two against one's not fair, or I'd have done it already."

Well, what'd he have to lose? It _was_ just the four of them after all. One snowball fight couldn't hurt. Besides, ambushing Enrique and Oliver sounded kind of fun. Heh, might as well.

"All right Johnny. I'll help you. This time. Lead the way."

That earned him a wider smile.

"This way."

Chances were, the other two never knew what hit them.

owari

Well, that was fun. Kind of an abrupt ending I think... Oh well.

And here I stand reviewless from the last chapter...


	13. December 4th

A/N: My computer died on me, so you'll get both the fourth & the fifth today, as well as the sixth...

_italics are Bryan remembering..._

**December 4th -- Bryan**

Why was he here again? Oh right, Tala was dragging him to Japan to visit Kai and Rei. How had that happened again?

_"Bry, let's go see Kai and Rei."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we haven't seen them in months, and I'm going crazy here. If you're not going to go with me, I'll go myself."_

_"All right, all right. I'll go with you."_

Ah, yes. Tala's version of persuasion. Namely, unspoken threats. Which meant Bryan was now stuck on a plane with a stir-crazy, rather irate redhead next to him. Wonderful. Although, he supposed going to Japan for a while couldn't hurt. He and Kai got along much better than they ever had before anyway. Rei had even seemingly forgotten their battle, and all the pain Bryan had caused him.

He knew they'd be welcome any other time, but this would be a surprise visit. He hoped they hadn't chosen a bad time to come...

owari

**A/N:** Anybody wanna see the White Tigers? 'Cause if not, they're probably not gonna show up much...

**Kyoki Hinote: **Wow...That was a really fast review...;; I kinda feel sorry for the others too, but I figure they'll survive...They kinda have to...

**i0luV0kAi0HiWaTaRi0MoRe0ThAn0AnY0oNe0ElSe0EvEr0CaN0: **You're name's kinda a pain to type, ya know that? Are they gonna go where, to the party? Yeah, they are.


	14. December 5th

Bryan and Tala have arrived. Let's see how things go, ne?

**December 5th -- Rei & Tala**

_ring ring_

Rei put down the knife he was using to chop the vegetables for dinner and headed for the phone, wondering who would be calling now.

"Hello?"

"Rei!"

"Tala! Great to hear from you. What's up?"

"Well, hope you don't mind Rei, but Bryan and I came to visit."

"Came? You're at the airport right now?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd just call and tell you we're here. We're going to get a taxi and find a room at a hotel."

"Nonsense. Kai and I'll come get you. We don't live _that _far from the airport. And you'll stay with us too."

"But Rei-"

"No buts. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. I'll see you then."

Tala gave up on arguing, knowing it was pointless.

"You win Rei. See you in twenty."

Both hung up, and Rei made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kai get down here. We're going to the airport."

"Wha-!"

owari

I cut it off on purpose. You'll find out what happened later.


	15. December 6th

Don't say a word. I know I'm skipping people here. One: I don't particularly like Tyson. Two: I can't for the life of me think of anything to write concerning him, Max, or Kenny right now. I promise they'll show up before Christmas...

**December 6th -- Enrique**

Home again. Not that he liked it. He'd had a lot of fun at Robert's estate with his friends. That snowball fight had been great. How Johnny had gotten Robert to play with them, he didn't know. Johnny just had a knack for things like that. Especially concerning Robert. There was something going on with those two. They just didn't seem to notice it.

Oh well. All the more fun for himself and Oliver this holiday season. They'd decided to start with Christmas. If they didn't succeed then, well, they still had New Years and Valentines. But they had agreed it would be best to get it done _this winter_, before something had a chance to go wrong.

It had taken the two of them long enough, and they actually had known what was going on and just been in denial. Johnny and Robert were quite likely another matter entirely. Still, it _was_ only the sixth. Not like he and Oliver didn't have plenty of time to plan things out.

Enrique grinned to himself, picking up the phone and dialing Oliver's number. They'd probably be in trouble after this, but it'd be worth it.

owari

A/N: Yeah, last a/n. At least for a while. Sorry about the lateness. I said there would be twenty-five, and there will be. They just won't all necessarily be on time.


	16. December 7th

Sorry so late. My computer and my schedule are both having issues...

White Tigers? Anyone? How 'bout the All Stars? Last chance here people...

**December 7th -- Oliver**

What was that? There was something red in with the usual pink (damn fangirls) and white mail. A Christmas card?

Oliver pulled the red envelope out from the rest of the mail. The return address was in Japan, so it had to be from one of the Bladebreakers. Or perhaps Mr. Dickenson, but he doubted that. Deciding it surely must be from one of the Bladebreakers, hopefully from Rei.

He tugged the card gently out of the envelope. A hand-sketched picture of a holly-adorned Unicolyon looked back at him with warm brown eyes. He laughed to himself. The card _had_ to be from Rei. No one else could _possibly_ get Kai to draw something for just a card.

Opening it, he found an invitation for a Christmas party Rei was planning on the twenty-third. He also found a note saying the invite was so early because of the international guest list. Meaning the other Majestics, and probably the White Tigers, the All Stars, as well as the remnants of the Demoliton boys were also invited.

Smiling cheerfully, Oliver picked up the phone to call Rei. He hadn't spoken to the other in quite some time. The party was a wonderful idea to get them all together again.

owari

Considering the guest list ranges from France and Italy, to Scotland and possibly China and America, I thought we'd get an early start on the invitations.

**Kyoki Hinote:** I, personally, think that if not for Boris and all that evil training and such at the abbey, Tala would be a complete and total spazz. Therefore, since Boris is dead (or strapped to a rack and abandoned in an undisclosed location _cough_) in my little world, Tala can be a spazz. And yes, that was a very intelligent quote from Kai, wasn't it?

Of course they're planning to get Johnny and Robert together. What kind of friends would they be if they didn't at least try?

**mmm.kai.mmm: **Much better. Much, much easier to type/remember. Thank you.

I think everyone has somewhat different perceptions of characters. I like to think Rei would be a little more take-care-of-someone kind of person. He's just tryin' to take care of Tala and Bryan. Tala gave in so quickly because he knew it was pointless to argue.

If you _really_ want to know what's being planned, and you can't guess, read the second half of my response to Kyoki Hinote. (It's up there, really it is.)


	17. December 8th

These two are probably hiding from their respective (& party-planning) boyfriends.

**December 8th -- Kai & Bryan**

"Hey Kai, how'd you get talked into this?"

"Hmm?"

Bryan hadn't expected to get any reaction out of Kai at all, but he'd figured he might as well try to start a conversation. He certainly wasn't about to go find Tala. No telling what he and Rei were up to with their plans. Sitting on the couch in the living room watching Kai sketch was getting rather boring though, so he needed to do _something_.

"Having this party. How'd Rei talk you into it?"

Kai didn't bother to look up, "he found out I'd never really celebrated Christmas, so he wanted to have a party. He was insistent, but promised to keep it small, so I caved."

"I see."

There was silence for a while. Then,

"none of us ever really did get a chance to celebrate Christmas. What with the way things were at the abbey and all."

"No we didn't. I'm not sure yet if that was a good thing or not."

"At least we're with people that like us this year. Seeing as the closest Boris ever got was beating everybody extra hard on the holidays, it can't be _that_ bad."

"I guess you're right Bryan. It's not like I really _hate_ any of the people Rei's invited. I just don't particularly care for get-togethers. You understand."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. I'm not a 'people person' either really."

"Never really took Tala for such a spazz..."

Kai was grinning at him slyly. Bryan groaned.

"Don't get me started. Just don't."

owari

Such fun to write these. I wish my damn schedule would stop conflicting with them being written every day like I'd planned.


	18. December 9th

Another invitation received. I'm just loving this party idea.

**December 9th -- Johnny**

Johnny smiled to himself, brushing his unruly red bangs out of his eyes. He'd gotten the invitation yesterday, and had also gotten a call from Oliver. Both had put him in a good mood, but it had been knocked down just as quickly. Robert wasn't going to go.

He'd called the elder yesterday after his conversation with Oliver. All four of them had received the invite, but Robert was the only one inclined to turn it down. Hearing that had killed his good mood with light speed. He could easily go to the party without Robert. Oliver and Enrique would be there after all.

But that wasn't the point. The point was, Robert _wouldn't_ be there. And that irritated Johnny to no end. The answer? Convince Robert to go with him, of course. But convincing Robert to do much of _anything_ when he didn't want to was never easy. Meaning Johnny had all of about thirteen days to figure out _how_ to convince Robert...

owari

This could potentially ruin all of Oliver and Enrique's plans, ne? But not everything's always going to work out...I wonder if this will.


	19. December 10th

Because I haven't done any of the Bladebreakers but Rei and Kai...

**December 10th -- Max**

Just like Rei to send an invitation even though they only lived across town from each other. Though the picture on the card was wonderful. He didn't get to see Kai's artwork often. It was really amazing.

"Who knew the 'sourpuss' could draw so well? We'd have never guessed."

Max wasn't quite sure if he was talking to himself, or to Draciel. Either way, he needed to get out and spend some more time with the others. Not that there was anything wrong with talking to Draciel. He always did. But he needed someone else to talk to once in while.

The party'd be good for him. And maybe he could get Tyson's attention too?

owari

That was short and simple, I hope. TyMax anyone? Since I'm doing pairings, I might as well. See you tomorrow.

**A/N:** Those of you that have read most or all of these drabbles, even the non-Christmas ones, may have noticed I focuse primarily on eight of the characters. These are: Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Kai, Rei, Tala, and Bryan. I've had people ask me why so much of the Majestics? Simply put, I find that aside from these eight, the other characters in Beyblade are difficult for me to write. I seem to be naturally avoidant of characters that are difficult for me because I want to write them properly.


	20. December 11th

Look! I'm not dead. Physically at least. My brain is either dead, or went on vacation without telling me... Hee...scawy Oliver...;;;

**December 11th -- Oliver & Enrique**

"What do you mean 'Robert's not coming'? If Robert doesn't come all of our plans are completely ruined."

Enrique winced slightly at Oliver's tone. It wasn't like him to get all bent out of shape over something. But Robert just _had_ to go and decide he didn't want to go to the Christmas party. Oliver had plans for this party. And if there was even one thing Enrique had learned about his boyfriend, it was that you _didn't ever_ mess with Oliver's plans.

"He has to come Enrique. He _has_ to."

"I know that Oli, but how're we supposed to get him to?"

Oliver stopped his roaming around the room. Enrique winced again. He knew that look. Oliver was more devious than anyone seemed to believe. Unfortunately for them...

"I wonder... Yes, I think that will work. Come on Enrique. I have an idea."

Enrique grinned. Robert just _thought_ he wasn't going to the party. He was going, whether he liked it, or not.

owari

**Kyoki Hinote: **You and I have a lot of favorite pairings in common then...- Actually, I love your suggestion. I was considering doing something of the like post-Christmas...

**Winter-Rae:** You're back! _-joy-_ I think which is more stubborn depends on what they're being stubborn about. In this, we're gonna go with Robert being the more stubborn...

**mmm.kai.mmm:** Christmas strikes me as a good time for reunions. Stupid schedule...there's a couple I will have on time if I have to forcibly _make_ time to write them... It might work out, it might not. You shall have to read and find out... XD You don't like shounen-ai? _gasp_ Wow. I'm amazed you're even here... I have a fetish for it...


	21. December 12th

Robert's going to have issues. Trust me on this one.

**December 12th -- Kai & Rei**

"So, Robert said he's not coming?"

"Yeah."

Rei looked somewhat disappointed. Kai had his suspicions that Rei had hoped to get the whole gang together again for the first time in what seemed to be years, but was really only months.

"And," Rei continued, "if Robert doesn't come, chances are Johnny won't want to either."

He'd noticed too then. It had been obvious even those months ago when they'd last seen the Majestics. Johnny was becoming increasingly more attached to Robert, whether Robert noticed or not. Kai personally didn't think Robert had noticed. But Kai knew something Rei either didn't, or was forgetting.

"They'll both be here, don't worry."

Golden eyes glanced up at him.

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways, kitten. Just trust me on this one."

"All right Kai."

owari

Something tell you Robert's getting ganged up on big time?


	22. December 13th

Back to Enrique, but it does have a purpose.

**December 13th -- Enrique & Robert**

"What do you want?"

"What? Can't I call you now and then?"

Robert wasn't sure how to answer that, mostly because he wasn't sure what Enrique was up to.

"You still there?"

Robert sighed, "yes."

"Good. Now, what's this I hear about you not coming?"

"You mean that party of Rei's? I'm not going. That's all the more there is to it."

"Oh? You sure? It's gonna be fun. And it's been so long since we've seen everybody."

What was he getting at? Robert wasn't sure. At the other end of the line, Enrique smiled to himself. He'd always enjoyed bugging Robert. Hadn't had much chance to do so lately though...and it was for a good reason.

"I suppose... You're not going to change my mind though Enrique."

"Hey, can't say I didn't try, now can ya?"

"No. You did try. It's just not going to happen."

"We'll see Robert. We'll see."

Enrique hung up. Leaving Robert hanging was one of the best ways to get on the other's nerves, which was _exactly_ what they wanted.

Robert looked at the phone a moment before hanging up. Just what had Enrique meant by _that_?

owari

Because picking on Robert is great fun...


	23. December 14th

Who's up for driving Robert insane? I am! After all, tis the season...

**December 14th -- Bryan**

He grinned victoriously as he hung up the phone. From the sounds of it, they were really starting to wear on Robert's nerves. The whole thing had been Oliver's idea really, though he himself was not obviously involved.

Bryan was the third to call and harp on Robert for deciding not to come. By now, everyone that was coming, except for Johnny and Robert themselves (and Tyson, who couldn't keep his mouth shut), knew about Oliver and Enrique's plans to try and get the two together. Everyone had willingly agreed to help however they could.

Right now, it was critical that they get Robert to actually come to the party. Everything else was pointless if he didn't. Their initial plan now was to have Enrique, Kai, and Bryan alternate calling and nagging him. This was the first time through, but it sounded like it may have been enough already.

Bryan had been a little wary of his own involvement in the plan at first, since he and Robert didn't exactly know each other all that well. He'd been convinced easily enough. Oliver had mentioned that Robert was smart enough to catch what wasn't obvious. To have not only Enrique, who knew Robert well, but Kai and Bryan call held that there was a deeper, more important reason for Robert to be there.

If this didn't work, Oliver quite possibly would just drag Robert with them. Bryan almost laughed at the mental image that provided. Something he'd pay to see, surely.

owari

No, Robert's not gonna get a break until he agrees to go. So there.


	24. December 15th

Poor Robert... _-evilness-_

**December 15th -- Robert**

Why the hell wouldn't anybody leave him alone?

First it was Enrique. Okay, he could understand that. But then, he'd gotten almost the same jibes from Kai. Then from Bryan, whom he barely even knew. Robert was beginning to think they had a conspiracy going on behind his back. All of this because he said he wasn't going to go to the party. Did it mean _that much_ that he was there? Or maybe... Maybe they had an ulterior motive?

That sounded a little more likely. What it could be, exactly, was more difficult. All Robert could gather from what they'd given him was that they had some apparently important reason to want him at this party.

At any rate, if the nagging kept up like this, he'd have to agree to go. That is, he'd have to if he wanted to keep any sanity they'd left him at this point. But what could be so damned important that those three would work together?

owari

Ya know, somebody really oughta tell him what's goin' on. But then again, if someone did, that'd take all the fun out of it... ;)


	25. December 16th

How many of you read 'Skirt'? How many of you remember it?

**December 16th -- Oliver**

He stood in front of the mirror once more, for the first time in months, contemplating whether or not he was brave enough, or at least _crazy_ enough to go through with this.

Oliver studied his reflection up and down. He was wearing a deep burgundy and white dress with gold trim. It was long-sleeved and long enough to reach his ankles. And if he could work up the nerve, he intended to wear it to the Christmas party Kai and Rei were having. He couldn't bring himself to tell any of his friends about his cross-dressing fetish, so he decided he might as well show them, and all at once.

But now he was having second thoughts. What if they never wanted anything to do with him again afterwards? He didn't want that; he'd hate it. He'd felt alone before, and the feeling didn't sit well with him at all.

Violet eyes considered what the mirror showed one more time, their owner deciding that, yes, he _was_ crazy enough to go through with this. If he didn't come clean, he might get caught, which would be even worse. They would find out on _his_ terms, and no one else's. Even if it killed all of his relationships in one fell swoop...

owari

Heehee...I love doing this to Oliver...so cute... -


	26. December 17th

Hmm... Not sure what to say about this one, seeing as I don't have any feedback from several previous (completely my fault, I blame none of you.)

**December 17th -- Johnny**

He wasn't quite sure what to think at the moment. Oliver had called two days earlier to assure him that Robert _would _be at the party. Which, of course, made Johnny wonder what the little conniver was up to. Oliver wasn't _half_ as innocent as most people thought, and Johnny knew it. Oliver was his best friend after all.

What did it matter if Robert was at the party anyway? Somewhere in the back of his mind, Johnny knew the answer, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it. At least, not just yet. Call it fear, pride, stubbornness, or whatever.

Yeah, he was scared. Scared if he admitted it even to himself, Robert would ditch him with a half-moment's notice. And pride was there too. Part of it had been an act for years, and part of it was real. What was completely real was how stubborn he tended to be. 'Red-head temper' some labeled it. It was just part of his nature.

He decided that, even if Robert didn't show, he'd go anyway. Have some fun without the other for a while if it came to that. He'd done it before, could do it again. How the hell had he gotten on this subject again?

owari

Me? Messing with Johnny? No...


	27. December 18th

Have I apologized to all of you great people yet? If not: I am soooo sorry about how late most of these are...forgive me? Pwease?

**December 18th -- Tala**

He muffled a giggle as he lounged on the couch behind Bryan, listening to his boyfriend's side of a conversation with Robert.

This had grown considerably amusing to Tala. He was perfectly intent on helping however he could, but the work going in to wearing Robert down enough to get him to come didn't really seem like work to any of them. Bryan appeared to be rather enjoying the whole thing himself, smiling slightly as he managed to nag Robert without sounding like he was nagging.

This in itself was interesting to Tala, who had never been capable of doing so himself. But, that aside, he could hardly wait for the party. Since most of the group was already paired off, the early hours of the party would be spent on ploys to get Johnny and Robert together, and possibly Max and Tyson as well, for Max's sake at least.

Honestly, Tyson was such an idiot. Tala didn't know _what_ Max saw in him. Still, the blonde _had_ grown awfully quiet these past few months. _Something _had to be getting him down, and they all had their suspicions, which, it turned out, were all pretty much the same.

Get those two couples together, and the only one they'd have left to deal with was Kenny. That was definitely gonna have to wait until _after_ Christmas. They had enough for now...

owari

If you're wondering, no, I don't particularly like Tyson.


	28. Addition

Gah! I've been gone so long... Anyway's. Here's a drabble/one-shot. Implied m-preg for those of you who like, but you can ignore it if you prefer.

**Addition**

"What I want to know is how we can be a team when we're _two members short_! I mean, they could at least call, right?"

"Calm down Tyson. I'm sure Kai and Rei have a good reason for being gone."

Well, no one could say that Max wasn't trying at least. Not, unfortunately, that it was doing any good...

"For a _year_ Maxie?"

"Actually Tyson," Kenny adjusted his glasses, finally deciding to enter the discussion that had been going at least an hour now, "it's only been eleven months."

"Close enough. We have no idea where they are, or even if they're still alive, or if they're ever-"

"Coming back?" a rather familiar voice supplied from somewhere behind Tyson.

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. "Wait a sec. _Kai?(!)_" The smaller teen spun around just in time to see Kai hold the door open wider so Rei, carrying a bag over his shoulder and a bundled yellow blanket in his arms, could come in as well.

Tyson sputtered a moment, before he started yelling again.

"Where the heck have you two been? We've been trying to find you guys for months and mfgh-"

A hand had placed itself firmly over Tyson's mouth. Or maybe Kai had placed it there.

"Quiet down. If you keep yelling, you'll wake her up."

And with that, the hand was gone.

"I'll yell if I want to damn it," Tyson said in a more normal tone of voice. Then it hit him, "her?"

Kai just waved a hand in Rei's direction. Tyson turned to look, and paled slightly.

Golden eyes were glaring at him, vivid threats clear in them. The yellow blanket moved a little, and the three younger teens couldn't tell if it had somehow moved itself, or if Rei had moved it. After a moment, Max lit up, understanding.

"A baby!"

The fury in the liquid gold dissipated, and Rei smiled, nodding slightly.

"But-?"

A different gold flashed, this time on Rei's left hand. A ring. Kenny just sat where he was, rather dumbfounded as Max moved closer, intent on seeing the baby, and Tyson glowered up at Kai.

"Have fun while you were gone Hiwatari?"

Kai just smiled.

owari

I'm sorry to say the Christmas drabbles died. If anyone would like me to continue, I'll try. Maybe they'll get done by _this_ Christmas. Anyway, I apologize for the wait, and thanks for the reviews.


	29. Flowers

Mother's Day special and follow-up to the previous drabble.

**Flowers**

Small fingers carefully arranged and rearranged the flowers, trying to get them her version of 'just right.' She wanted to give her mother something she'd done herself this year, and if there was one thing seven year old Kiska (1) Hiwatari knew, it was how to take care of flowers. So she'd cut some from her little garden and was placing them carefully in the vase.

"What's this?"

The little girl spooked at the sudden voice in the quiet room.

"Daddy," she whined, "don't do that."

Kai helped his daughter up and ruffled her hair.

"Now then, what's this for?"

"They're for Mom. It's Mother's Day you know."

Somehow, she had the feeling he'd forgotten. He'd better _not_ have.

"You _did_ remember, right daddy?"

"Heh. Sure I did. Only ever forgot anything _once_ with your mother. Feared for my life if I forgot it again."

Kiska giggled.

"He should be home any minute now. You better get ready."

Reddish-brown eyes glanced at the clock. She only had a couple minutes left.

"I'm home!"

Unless Mom, as Mom was prone to do, came home a little early. Oh well. She picked up the vase and carried it into the hallway.

"Here," she offered it up to him, "happy Mother's day."

"They're beautiful," Rei smiled down at her.

"Are these from your garden?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then we'll have to make sure they stay nice as long as we can."

The small dark haired girl brightened further.

"You like them?"

"I love them. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

owari?

(1) Kiska means "pure" in Russian. I thought it was cute.

I'm thinking about reviving the Christmas drabbles. Just 'cause I can. Thanks to those who reviewed.


	30. Sketch

Okay. Honest proof I suck. I do regret having abandoned this poor drabble fic since -- 5/15/06? It's been two _years_? Oh boy. Anyways on 12/11/05, I received this in a review from **Kyoki Hinote**:

"Max is right. Who knew Kai could draw so well?? Obviously Rei, but... You should write a side story where Rei finds Kai's drawings and finds out how good he is!! Well, you don't have to, but it's a suggestion."

Suggestion taken. Here you be, Kyoki. How Rei found out. For you, even though it took so very, very long. And even if you're not reading this anymore.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

_--ka-thump--_

"Oh, no..." Rei groaned to himself. He'd somehow managed to knock Kai's bag off of the next bed over and clothes and papers had gone _everywhere_.

The teen bent down, picking up a few shirts and refolding them on the bed. He'd explain and apologize to Kai later, but best to leave the re-packing to his teammate. Of course, Rei told himself, he'd pick everything up first. It was his fault after all.

Unsure of what they were, Rei left the papers be until he finished gathering up Kai's clothes, stepping over and around them gingerly. When all the clothing was folded again, he knelt to grab one of the closer sheets, stopping when he saw what was on it.

The thin pencil lines gracing the page formed a dazzling potrait of a unicorn, one Rei recognized easily. Oliver's Unicolyon. Awed at the detail of the drawing, the Chinese teen reached for another sheet of paper, turning it so he could see. This one was amazingly detailed as well, and so well done that Rei quickly identified Mariah's Galux.

Gently he gathered up the papers, marveling at the contents of each one. Here was one of Griffolyon, another of Unicolyon, one of her and Oliver together, several of both Dranzer and Driger. Trygle, Falborg, Wolborg, Tala, Johnny, Emily... Rei was so engrossed in the pictures that he didn't hear the bedroom door open behind him.

Before he had time to wonder why his clothes were on the bed, Kai noticed his roommate sitting on the floor, holding a stack of papers. He almost panicked as he realized what the papers were. How had Rei found them?

"Rei."

Golden eyes looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh, hey Kai. I'm really sorry. I knocked your bag over and a bunch of stuff fell out. I've got most of it picked up now though, if... Kai?"

"How many of those have you looked at?"

"These? Most of them. They're all really good. You're amazing Kai."

Rei was reaching for one of the last four pages as he spoke. The older teen tried to stop him-

"Wait!"

"What is i-..."

-but wasn't quick enough. Rei stared at the picture a moment, and Kai blushed, not having to look to know what it was.

Rei set the stack he had on the bed, then slowly picked up each of the last three, laying them side by side with the one he'd just found. Like the others, no two were the same, but there was something even more different about them. These were...

Kai felt like he should say something, try to explain, anything. Problem was, those last four pictures happened to be... Well, they were all of Rei.

Golden eyes looked over the portraits of himself a few times. He was smiling brightly in one, but sound asleep in the other three, which meant...

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you... up late doing these?"

"Yeah, well I... I couldn't help myself. I- like watching you sleep."

If he'd been blushing before, he must be beet red by now. Rei didn't say anything at first, but then, quietly:

"they really are very good Kai. I had no idea you were such an incredible artist."

He stood up, putting the four he held on top of the stack.

"Could- I maybe have one of the ones of Driger?"

"Sure."

"Thank-"

"Rei?" Kai interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Um... Would you- go out with me? Please?"

Rei smiled.

"Sure. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to draw me one of Driger and Dranzer together."

Kai finally smiled as well.

"Done."

_owari_


End file.
